the_tardis_matrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Sandminer
Children of the Sandminer '''is the first comic in Series 1 of the Eleventh Doctor's comics. '''Summary The Doctor and Clara are investigating on Kaldor where they unwittingly cause a revolution, the Voc Robots are back... 'Plot ' Part One: 'Children of the Sandminer' Kaldor City at night time, on the roof of Kaldor Corp, businessman Skayne Walters is meeting up with Taren Capel. Walter is demanding that Taren gives him a Voc Robot the following day, Walter insists that the robot be given to him right now or the deal is off. Unwilling to do so, Taren pushes the businessman off the roof and kills him. Biblios, a library planet run by robots. The Doctor is demanding that the robots give him the file to Clara Oswald. The robot librarian refuses and asks the Doctor to leave. The Doctor then asks for the files for Kaldor. The robot tells him it cannot give him any of those files. The Doctor threatens to tell the Galactic Heritage how the robots how they cheated their way out of the Vromyx/Garynths War. Successful, the Doctor heads off to the TARDIS. The file on Clara, giving no discernible information, the Doctor gives up and heads off to Kaldor. The TARDIS thrashes about in the Time Vortex, refusing to land, the console explodes and the interior starts collapsing. The Doctor gets knocked out by the TARDIS lurching. At Kaldor Corp, Taren Capel announces the death of Skayne Walters. He is interrupted by a journalist who reminds him of the massive feud Taren Capel shared with the late Skayne Walters and warns him that he could the main suspect for the murder. Taren gives out an alibi stating he was in Geldorf Isle at the time. A woman in the audience hears a noise coming from outside. The TARDIS comes crashing through the roof, everyone in the audience runs away in panic, the Doctor comes out and takes Taren Capel with him and leaves. In the TARDIS, Taren demands to know who the Doctor is. The Doctor reminds him of the events of Storm Mine 4 and Taren realises who he is. He says that he has been waiting for the Doctor to come back for a while now. Kaldor Corp, the top level. There is someone here to see the Prime Minister. Clara Oswald. Part Two: 'Business Meeting' The Doctor asks Taren Capel why he killed Skayne. Taren tries to brush it off by flattering the Doctor but the Doctor isn't fooled. Taren makes an observation that the Universe is supposed to think that the Doctor is dead yet here he is. The Doctor asks him how he knows that he isn't dead. Taren notes that it's all in the eyes. The eyes that have suffered losses and pain. Back at Kaldor Corp, Colin Maldred and Clara are chatting. Maldred demands to know why Clara is here. Clara states that her company have been noticing losses in staff at the building. Maldred says that that subject has nothing to do with her and insists that she leaves. Clara notices the two guards guarding the door. Maldred says he can't be too careful these days with 'blue boxes crashing into buildings'. Clara smiles knowingly and heads off to the exit in Room 1977. In the TARDIS, the Doctor asks what happened to Taren after Storm Mine 4. Taren says he managed to escape the robots in time, when he returned to Kaldor, he assumed he'd be kicked out so remained hidden for a while until recently. The TARDIS judders and materialises despite the Doctor no having set any co-ordinates. They go outside and the Doctor realises where they are. Out in the desert next to the remains of Storm Mine 4. The Doctor finds it odd they happen to land right next to it and tells Taren not to try anything smart. They both wander around the ruins and the Doctor comes across a room full of Voc Robots, they all wake up and starting descending towards the Doctor and he makes a run for it. Clara is being escorted by the guards to Room 1977, assuming she's made a wrong turn, the guards push her into the room and lock her in. The room is dark until it is illuminated with red lights. Voc Robots. Hundreds of them. They all get out corpse markers and descened upon Clara ready to kill... Part Three: 'Where Nobody Knows Your Name' To be added